OCD
by flavumetrubrum
Summary: The guys are playing cards. A strange conversation takes place.


TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

The four turtles sat around a flimsy card table, eyeing each other warily. Raphael's gaze moved from Michelangelo to the cards in his hand, then back again. A loud sigh from Donatello caused Raphael to grumble and finally remove a two of clubs form his hand. Slowly—almost without breathing—he lay the card down on the discard pile.

Michelangelo's uncharacteristically serious eyes left the face of his older brother and came to rest upon the recently discarded two. Slowly, ominously, a grin spread across his green features.

"Rummy!" The overly loud cry caused the other three turtles around the table to jump, jerking them out of their tense silence. Mikey giggled like a school girl as he picked the card up from the stack, threw it down on one of his matches, and discarded the eight of diamonds he had left in his hand. "I win! Again!" Raph groaned and smacked his forehead, hiding his face from the glares of his other brothers.

"Nice going, Raph! I could have gone out that round," Don complained, showing his "winning move."

"Sor-_ry_, Donny. You were the one hurrying me."

Leonardo calmly placed his remaining cards on top of the draw pile. He wasn't close to winning anyway. He glanced over at Mikey's matches, which he had yet to pick up, and winced at how disorderly they were. His hand snaked over to his right, straightening his brother's cards and making sure they were facing the same way.

His actions would have gone unnoticed had not Michelangelo reached for his cards at the same moment, preparing to show off his "awesome, super-cool, killer card skills." As it was, Mikey caught Leo in the act of straightening his cards and gave him an odd look.

"Um, Leo, what are you doing?"

The oldest turtle was not prepared to answer the question and his eyes fell to his lap, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. "Um, well…. Your cards weren't straight, so I was just… that is…."

"Dude, you are so OCD!" Mikey exclaimed, pushing his now perfectly straight cards into a pile and tossing them in the general direction of the rest of the deck.

Leo looked up at that, his eye ridge wrinkled quizzically. "I'm what?"

Donatello jumped in at this point, a small smile on his lips. "Obsessive-compulsive disorder. OCD is a chronic anxiety disorder most commonly characterized by obsessive, distressing, intrusive thoughts and related compulsions. The phrase "obsessive-compulsive" has become part of the English lexicon, and is often used in an informal or caricatured manner to describe someone who is meticulous, perfectionistic, absorbed in a cause, or otherwise fixated on something or someone."

"You sound like a commercial," Raph mumbled, hardly paying attention to the conversation as he shuffled the cards.

"I'm not that bad!" Leo exclaimed, righteous indignation now gracing his features.

"Oh, but you are, my friend. But you are," Mikey soothed in what he hoped was a sagacious manner.

"Really, though, I don't think Leo has OCD. I think he has OCPD."

Leo frowned, looking at his brainy brother. "And that would be…?"

"Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, characterized by a general psychological _inflexibility_, rigid conformity to rules and procedures, _perfectionism_, _moral code_, and/or _excessive_ orderliness." Don quoted, his grin growing wider.

Raph joined the discussion at this point, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Dude, that is so you!" Mikey crowed.

Leo glared at his brothers before turning to Raphael. "Just deal the cards." The hot-headed turtle tried to stifle his laughter as he continued to shuffle. The cards were soon dealt and Leo picked up his cards. As he proceeded to turn them all right-side-up and sort them by suit and number, his brothers fell into another bout of laugher.

Mikey's voice carried above the rest of the noise. "Dude, you are _so _OCPD!"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Okay, this was inspired by a scene that plays out between me and my little sister every time we play cards. Leo, I totally know how you feel! hugs the poor turtle And I am _not _OCD!! Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Pointless, I know, but fun to write.


End file.
